Current video network communication management and scheduling systems manage the network bandwidth, schedule conferences, and control network devices or endpoints involved in conferences. To fulfill this, these systems keep a network model and corresponding conference information in a centralized database. Typical network models have fewer than one thousand managed devices and are relatively stagnant. For ISDN (H.320) video networks this has been the case and therefore the single monolithic management and scheduling system has been a good solution satisfying most of the requirements for network management, conference scheduling and device control. But for IP (SIP, H.323) video networks and mobile 3G (3G-324M) video networks the network is becoming increasingly larger and dynamic. These networks comprise large scale corporate, governmental, educational, or other WANs interconnected for video communication as well as these same organizational networks being externally interconnected with each other. Modeling multiple networks and keeping all conference information in a centralized database is prone to not only decreased performance but increased failure rates, management costs, and data security concerns. The current monolithic system design will only provide a limited and brittle solution for a WAN or Internet video network. In order to support a large scale WAN or inter-enterprise video network and provide some level of QoS (Quality of Service), the current video network communication management and scheduling system needs to be changed to a distributed design and provide more dynamic network management functionalities. This leads to a Distributed Scheduling, Call Control, and Resource Management for Dispersed Dynamic Video Communications Networks system.